


Playing UNO

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Budding Love, Dating, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, playing cards cause they children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Prompt: Besides Kageyama and Tsukishima, the others are either busy or have to retake some exams in the holidays after their finals. They have a date basically. The two get together at Kei's place and play cards.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Playing UNO

Practise wouldn’t happen for another week due to the fact that some of the team had to retake tests. (Kageyama tried not to act too happy that he wasn’t one of those people)

That’s how Kei and Tobio end up at Kei’s backyard on a hot Tuesday evening. Holidays after the exams were wonderful. They were playing cards whilst having a light lunch. 

“You are going down.”

“How are you so competitive all the time, where does this energy come from?”

“Okay two-eyes we can’t all burden your defeatist attitude.”

“Are you trying to provoke me to care? Cause I don’t Bakeyama.”

Kageyama smiles, but truly, it looks like a smug smirk. He knew he was cracking him. “You don’t show it but I know you are very competitive too. I’m gonna wipe your ass in this game.”

_Dammit Tobio._

“...Fine it’s on King. Pass me the deck I’m distributing.”

Twenty minutes later raised voices are being heard and raucous laughter underlining it. 

“How could you do this. I was on uno!”

“This was your third continuous win! The color is red by the way.”

“I can’t believe you gave me a plus four,” Kei said this as he picked his cards. But then, with a glint twinkling in his eyes he smacks down his card, “Ah ha! Plus two sucker!”

But Kageyama had a similar glint. With two cards left, he raised one with a mighty gait, brows high, hair fanning around him and with great force he slammed _another_ SNEAKY plus two on the deck.

With a wicked smile he proclaimed.

“Uno.”

“You son of a-”

Kageyama’s true and loud laughter at Kei’s face of contempt and shock covered the string of profanity that followed this massive uno reverse.

With eight cards Kei lost that round. But had consolation cause by the time it started to get dark the ratio of wins were still to his favour. Kageyama was grumpy.

“How are you so good.”

“King, you forgot I have an older brother. This is all we ever did growing up.”

Kageyama nodded solemnly. Experience outweighs it all after all. Tobio's reaction was adorable and Tsukishima reached to hold his hand, feeling very fond.

Kei was going to walk Tobio home now since it was still early in the evening.

“That's nice, what else did you do with your brother as a kid?”

“Well…”

That's how the rest of walk went. Kei recounting sweet stories about his childhood and Kageyama listening with sincerity and wonder.

“I wish I had a brother.”

“No you don't, they are annoying and you are forced to love them.”

“It has it’s perks. I was quite alone as a kid, still am a little, though its got better.” Kageyama smiled awkwardly at the ground. Kei nudged him in good-nature.

“Just text me if you get bored alone these holidays, we could hangout again.”

“Thanks.”

They had arrived at Tobio’s houses gates. And they bid goodbye.

Just as Tsukishima was about to round the street cornor to leave, a teasing voice yelled after him.

“I’ll beat you next time!”

Kei did a double take, he looked back at Kageyama still standing at his gate watching Tsukishima go. Kei flushed, pleased.

“I’d like to see you try King!”

Kageyama grinned and walked into his home. And Tsukishima strode back to his with a blush colouring his face. This time induced by the prospect of another date with Tobio. He could not wait.


	2. Memes LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack continuation we love cheekiness.
> 
> ALSO im sorry idk why you cant see the memes but i posted it on tumblr so you be redirected  
> #1 - https://supervanillamilkshake.tumblr.com/post/622090723822649344/meme-1-from-kageyama  
> #2 - https://supervanillamilkshake.tumblr.com/post/622090754550120448/meme-2

_[You have one notification. (Photo Attached)]_

Kei smiles a little seeing it’s from Kageyama. It’s night time the same Tuesday they were together. 

Kei sees the message. Download the photo. Now doesn’t know whether to laugh or be mad.

**Kage:**

****

**Tsukki** : i cant believe our first fight is going to be over a meme

 **Kage:** i saw this thought of you <33

 **Tsukki:** you are asking for it

 **Kage** : yOu aRe DyiNg fOr iT

 **Tsukki:** Get oFF

 **Kage** : My bAck.

 **Kage** : Am I forgiven?

 **Tsukki** : ...yes

 **Kage** : Yay

 **Tsukki** : However…

 **Kage** : ohno

**Tsukki:**

**Tsukki:** this made me think of you

 **Kage:** wow low blow 

**Tsukki:** You started it.

 **Kage** : touche(?)

 **Tsukki** : Hahah i didnt know you were into memes

 **Kage:** i know you liked them. And i kinda wanted a reason to talk to you…

 **Tsukki:** pick between me and volleyball 

**Kage** : i cant talk anymore sorry bye-

 **Tsukki** : lmaoo

 **Kage** : thank you for today i had fun!

 **Tsukki** : glad you did king

 **Kage** : im really sleepy so i think i’ll head of to bed

 **Tsukki** : weak

 **Kage** : i physically Cannot be awake any longer ok 

**Tsukki** : i know,,, you are that freak thatll be up at 5 AM 

**Kage** : you are that freak that’ll sleep for 12 hours straight

 **Tsukki** : we are truly perfect for each other

Even as a joke, Tsukishima questions whether he went to far there.

**Kage** : im glad you think so too :)) 

**Tsukki** : ew ok king go to bed.

 **Kage** : You meany,, i thought you loved me 〴⋋_⋌〵

 **Tsukki** : heY now

 **Kage:** AHAHA nightt

And then that tense moment is over. Just as Kageyama is about to go to bed smiling slightly like a dork. Kei texts him back.

**Tsukki** : goodnight <3

 **Kage** : i think the heart was overkill

 **Tsukki** : i can never and will never do anything nice for you again.

 **Kage** : HAHAHAH no PLEase i was kidding,,

 **Kage** : nightt :) <3

 **Tsukki** : That was overkill

 **Kage** : Stop trying to keep me up past my bedtime

 **Tsukki** : come over and we can do just that

 **Kage** : i- 

**Kage** : screw you how the heck do i sleep now 

Tsukishima laughed hard before he to drifted off to sleep that night. He really liked Kageyama and more so loved to tease him. Meanwhile Kageyama had his hand over his heated face, his eyes training back to the dirty text Kei sent him. Even as a joke it got him extremely flustered. How was he supposed to sleep now?

**Author's Note:**

> I PLAY SO MUCH UNO IN QUARANTINE THIS FIC HAS BEEN INSPIRED BY TRUE EVENTS.


End file.
